


Second Thoughts

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Play ‘Ridge Racer’ with me,” demanded Shingo, who was still in love with the Playstation he’d gotten for his eighteenth birthday several months earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts

“Play ‘Ridge Racer’ with me,” demanded Shingo, who was still in love with the Playstation he’d gotten for his eighteenth birthday several months earlier.  
Kimura, draped across the couch and staring at the ceiling, said, “No.”  
Why did Shingo have to be so energetic all the time? Kimura was far too lethargic for this. Playing would lead to competitiveness, which would lead to arguing, which would lead to wrestling, which would lead to very close physical contact, which would lead to heavy breathing and hands sneaking beneath clothing, which would lead to…  
“On second thoughts,” said Kimura, “Yes. I will.”


End file.
